


Texas Heat and Boys in Glasses

by newbensolo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Jokes, Crushes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Requited Love, Sollux with a Lisp, Trans Male Character, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finally tells Dirk how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas Heat and Boys in Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts forever, I finally finished it spur of the moment. Whoo!!!!!

The sun beats down on the pair, dark clothes and hair making Sollux boil as the rays focus more intently upon him. Beside him is Dirk, blonde haired and fair skinned, who had been turned a light shade of pink. Sollux squints behind his glasses and tries to catch a discreet glance of the other's expression. The usual deadpan.

There's anxiety twisting inside him, and the nausea settles in the base of Sollux's throat. The weight of the backpack seems to grow, and Sollux's pace steadily lessens. Dirk, however, doesn't appear to notice until it comes time to cross the street, and he looks both ways. He was a douche like that, even when he knew there wouldn't be any cars he would still check. Dirk cocks his head, his stare burning Sollux through the dark plastic, but he doesn't move. He becomes rooted in place his feet glued to the cracked, dirty sidewalk.

"Sollux," His voice is still fucking calm. Mister-fucking-composure, huh, more like Mister-fucking-douche canoe. He could shove that calm voice up his ass because Sollux wasn't moving his ass one inch. 

Dirk sighs, his shoulders slump and then roll back into his unerringly nice posture. Impossible. It was impossible at the speed Dirk was capable of moving, but it was Dirk; the laws of physics ceased to even exist around him. Suddenly he was there, his body nearly colliding with Sollux's. The invasion of space could've been an accident but it was improbable. He probably had some ironic complex about why he ignored the space bubble Sollux clearly demanded he have. 

Sollux held his body tight, a deep tension settling into his muscles. Dirk's irises were bright behind the tinted plastic, they burned into Sollux but he refused to look away. Dirk, somehow, surrendered first. His eyes cut almost guiltily away.  
"Look," Dirk's voice was startling in the silence that had been built up, "let's just fucking finish walking to your place and then we'll talk about it, alright?"

The emotionless monotone had gone on vacation, Dirk was going all out and putting his feelings up in that sentence. Sollux's heart picked up. He nodded his head because the heat was truly beginning to fry him. Sollux cursed himself for his seemingly unending "emo phase" in clothes, though he had stopped listening to the trash he used to. 

Silence accompanied them of the rest of the walk, Sollux's breathing growing heavier with the humid air. The gray clouds building did nothing to quell the fire the sun had began to set on his skin. As they neared the brick building that barely passed for apartments, Sollux sped up his pace. The light had come at the end of the tunnel, and he couldn't wait to be immersed in Central Air and Heating. 

The only part of the situation that sent a ball of half digested lunch slop up Sollux's throat were the frames on his living room walls inscribed with words such as: Little Sister or Proud of My Daughter. The average "wholesome" family shit his mother had loved. Then there was the thing with Dirk. He really was beginning to wish that he'd kept the conversation to the simple mind of their history of technology teacher. (really though the man thought it to be reasonable to skip over an three entire decades because "nothing of importance" happened.) 

However, as the last sputters of the school bell had sounded Sollux veered the conversation off course. Nights of coding with the screen split to pester chum where Karkat had berated him to just fess up and spill his guts to Dirk had built up. It'd been months of half assed pro/con lists and absolutely terrifying scenarios of over the board homophobia on Dirk's part. (Ridiculous because, well, his "friendship" with Jake had been quite the gossip the few weeks the boy had been enrolled in their school.) 

It actually had gone a like this...

//  
The metaphoric grim of school was still fresh on Sollux's shoulders. Dirk was off on a tangent when Sollux cut him off, his eyes squinted because of the hot Texan sun. Not that Dirk would understand that struggle. Goddamn anime shades. They were waiting to cross the street and Sollux decided that it was the perfect opportunity. 

"I think you're my best friend."

There an innocuous enough start. Sollux tossed around words in his mind, he really hoped that his lisp wouldn't act up due to anxiety and make this whole thing even worse. Dirk quirked a blonde brow above his shades. "Yeah, I guess you count as one of my best friends too, bro."

Fuck, fuck, fuck. he could practically feel the weird look Dirk was giving him. 

"I also think I like you more than a friend way. Like a totally homosexual way."

The soft sound of leaves swaying, and impatient parents in the school pick up line. Dirk's expression flickered infinitesimally but Sollux couldn't understand it. He wanted to smack the anime loving piece of shit for being so confusing, and intelligent and attractive and- No, nope, no! 

Dirk's mouth opened and Sollux almost vomited up his lunch in anticipation.  
"Oh. Alright."  
Sollux's air was forced from his lungs, but he couldn't ask for anything further because Dirk had crossed the street without looking back leaving Sollux to follow. 

//

Now, Sollux dug into his pants pocket to find his key. The skinny jeans were tight enough that sliding things into the pocket was a struggle and getting them back out was like fighting a rat trap. His breathing came in frustrated pants, (shitty lungs) but he eventually managed to extract the key. Dirk stood impassively through the ordeal. Sollux's hands shook and the key clicked in the lock before he pushed open the door. 

He rushed into the cool air with a sigh,and then a cough from the sudden change in temperature. His bookbag was peeled off and slung onto the shoe pile by the door. A few seconds later and Dirk's followed with a muted thump. Sollux sped past the cringe worthy photos on the wall and into the kitchen loading up on soda and junk food before heading to his room where he knew Dirk would have headed on habit. Sollux slowed his steps as he entered the hallway. The cans of soda burned cold through his clothes but his mind drifted to the situation. He knew that Dirk was just setting him up for a rejection. Why would someone so hot have any interest in the sack of shit that was Sollux Captor? Dirk was going to reject him and the would get into a shit storm of a fight and Sollux would be without one of his only real life friends. Aradia would be pissed if he suddenly started to third wheel with her on all her dates with Equius. 

His train of thought was interrupted as he reached his bedroom door; the sound of Strider's music was flowing through his stereo. Sollux kicked the door open and strode to his bed to dump off the his haul. Dirk was in his computer chair with his legs stretched out like it was his damn room. 

"Oh no fat ath," Sollux cringed internally at the slip, " you need to get out of my chair." 

"Hey now, you know my booty is perfectly bubble shaped." There was an underlying amusement to Dirk's voice even as his face remained emotionless. Dirk braced his legs and spun the chair. Sollux glared at the dark shades as the idiot slowed to a stop, and ended up facing the wall to the right of Sollux. The song changed a heavy beat that Sollux recognized as one of Dirk's own creations. Sollux kicked off his shoes with impatience and almost toppled over. The motion left him stumbling and he hit his shin on the bed frame and cursed loudly. 

Dirk burst out laughing. Sollux fell on his bony ass adjacent to the swivel chair, and his hand reached out blindly with dizziness. His hand incidentally ended up on Dirk's knee and he clasped it with a tight grip trying to stabilize himself. 

“Woah there, I know you want to get to bone town with me but we still gotta talk about that homo crush you got, bro.”

Sollux moved his hand like it was on fire. His heartbeat picked up and his ribs ached as they struggled to expand. He still had to remove his binder after the school day, he wasn't exactly the picture of perfect mental health though so he tended to just leave it on until the coughing began. He twisted his scrawny torso around and sucked in a breath. Sollux was focused on cursing himself out for having even brought up this gay fucking crush at all. He was seconds away from literally facepalming like the meme trash he truly is. 

All this time he was stuck up his own ass and missed the way Dirk was moving. He was confronted with a hand on his chin and bright orange irises through black plastic. The world was spinning and Sollux could swear that his heart was honest to god moving his chest into that cartoon fucking heart shape when someone is in love. Dirk would probably make some Doki Doki joke. Fucker. And then-

The air got thinner. Or that's what it felt like, at least. Sollux was struggling to take in a full breath but that could also have been due to the fact his lips were on Dirk's. The other boy hadn't even hesitated to kiss Sollux, his tongue was surprisingly clumsy, like he'd only done this a few times. The kiss was interrupted as Dirk lips were curled into a smile so with a huff of air they pulled apart. The skin of Sol’s cheeks and neck were burning. He gasped in air, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat. 

“Wow okay, but thill get u-” The sticky wet lips were pressed to his again, effectively cutting him off. Sollux’s eyes closed and the only thought he could manage was on the way Dirk's hand was resting on the back of his neck. 

“Kithing me doeth not get you out of having to leave my chair.” Sollux deadpanned.

“I'm pretty sure it does, you're always welcome to join me up here though,” the leer he sent Sollux's way was totally not turning him on, nope. Sollux was better than that. A hand was offered to him, like Dirk was a gentleman asking for a dance and not a goddamn make out session in a swivel chair. Grumbling, Sol took the proffered appendage and awkwardly climbed in the chair alongside the Strider. His legs were like a pair of incredibly uncoordinated sticks with knife sharp knees. He settled easily on the others spread legs with only a bit of self consciousness. 

Dirk's hands settled on Sollux's thin hips, and he almost didn't notice the soft tremor they had. He felt just a bit more comfortable knowing he wasn't the only one nervous. He really didn't want to have a conversation, he knew he should have the conversation, but the idea was unappealing. Lucky for him, Dirk had taken initiative again. His soft lips were back on Sol’s and the world just seemed so much less important. Their teeth clicked, and Sollux's tongue got in the way a lot, but they only broke apart to take in air. Spit had begun to build up at the corners of their mouths. Sollux felt the tingling in his stomach gravitate lower; he pulled back. 

“Woah,” Sollux whispered, “what the fuck ith going on, oh my fucking thit.”

Dirk's brows furrowed, and his forehead even creased. The shiny slick around his mouth ruined the whole serious aspect though. Dirk’s eyes closed in a prolonged blink, Sollux would bet the asshole was rolling his eyes. “Look, dude, I like you in an unironically homosexual way. And after the thing with Jake and spending most of my childhood alone I don't exactly know what to do when it comes to this stuff, but I think I'd like to date you. in a totally non platonic, movie dates with over priced popcorn way.”

Sollux gaped at Dirk, just a bit thrown off by the amount of words that had just come of his mouth. Their meaning took a longer moment to sink in. He was willing to bet he looked like a world class jackass with his mouth still hanging open. It snapped shut with the painful clack of his teeth and he grimaced. The tip of his tongue throbbed from being caught between the teeth. Instead of floundering for words, Sollux surged forward with his lips and bloody mouth. His already off balance hormones were being overloaded with the taste of blood and Dirk's mouth. 

His hands were on either side of Dirk's face, squishing his cheeks forward and keeping him from escaping. It probably would've been a problem if Dirk didn't seem just as set on being deprived of oxygen. Sollux pulled his hips forward. He was trying to melt himself into the other boy. Dirk's arms were wrapped around him, overlapping because of his thinness. They kissed until Sollux’s ribs ached and his knees were sore. He awkwardly detached his mouth from Dirk's. 

He pants shallowly, trying to catch his breath. “I gotta,” He pauses, pulling at his binder. “I gotta take thith thing off, do you want to move to the bed?”

His voice is uneven and his glasses are crooked on his nose as he waits for Dirk to answer. The seconds drag on and he can see through the shades but he can't tell what the blond is thinking. His knees and shins are protesting loudly with sharp pains up his legs, he tries to move back to alleviate the pain. Sollux however ends up shoving himself back too far and falls off the chair. The fall knocking the air from his lungs. He groans and stupidly tries to push out air before his mind returns; he sucks in a hasty gush of air. 

His eyes are scrunched up tight as he tries to get past the pain. He doesn't see Dirk who flies out of the chair, the wheels sliding backwards and making his movements uncoordinated. Dirk's shades fall as his body slides on the carpet beside Sollux's. His shoulder burns faintly of rug burn, but he ignores it. 

“Shit, bro, let me get your binder off.” He whispers, but Sollux can hear the worry in his voice. 

The hands that slide under his shirt are hesitant, and he nods his approval while trying to take in as much air as possible. Sollux opens his eyes, and watches Dirk's face. The sound of a zipper is accompanied by more room for his lungs to expand. He smiles as he takes a gulp of air. Dirk's golden eyes are still glittering with concern. Sollux grabs the front of his friend’s shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. A slow, long kiss. Their lips not parting as they gradually continue their make out.

Dirk's hands leave from his chest to his thighs as he moves his upper body over the other's. He hitches Sollux's thigh over his hip and cants his hips forward. Letting Sollux feel the way his dick is hard in his skinny jeans. “Ya know,” Dirk mumbles, “ if you wanted me over you could've just asked.” He laughs softly.

“Th-thop being so full of yourthelf,” Sol’s heart is pounding in his chest. The place between his legs is throbbing and he wiggles at the uncomfortable slick building. Dirk kisses his throat, his teeth scraping against his skin. The sharp bit to his collarbone makes his whimper. Sollux's hips rock against Dirk's, a frisson of arousal sparking up his stomach. 

“Fuck,” he sighs out.

Dirk noses at the edge of his jaw, his soft hair tickling Sollux's skin. “Yeah.” He kisses softly beneath Sollux's eat. His breathing becomes heavier and he thrusts gently into Sollux, “I really just want to fuck you into the carpet.”

“Oh fuck,” Sollux moans, his voice cracking and he thrusts up roughly. The seam of his jeans is grinding perfectly on his clit, and Dirk's body puts more pressure on it. 

His mind is a sex hazed emptiness. He's a teenage boy and now his mind is focused on one end game, sex. He spreads his legs wider to wrap them both around Dirk's waist. He feels too warm. Sollux feels like his skin is burning up. He wipes at his face and pushes his glasses off. He leans up and kisses Dirk hard on the mouth. “Tell me,” he says, “what're you thinking about?” 

His words are pressed into Dirk's pale flesh and he isn't sure if they're heard. Dirk's silent as he runs his hands over Sollux's body, they smartly avoid his chest. Hr finally pulls away, staring down at Sollux with an unmatchable stare. “It's switching between three things really.” 

Sollux rolls his eyes a the cryptic reply, “What are they?” He asks. He kisses Dirk's Adam's apple. 

“It's switching between I like you to I want to date to I want to fuck you.” 

The words send a thrill down his spine. He grabs the hand that's resting on his stomach, his mind rushing. The thoughts blur together as his shaking hand guides Dirk's. He shoves aside the negative, anxious thoughts that try to stop him. He places Dirk's hand over his the crotch of his jeans. He grinds down on it, groaning softly to the pressure on his clit. 

He grins up shakily, he bites his tongue and debates on if making a joke is worth it. He decides if he's going to have sex for the first time it shouldn't start with a joke. “Since I'm the only thing on that to-do list it's probably time to do me.” 

He laughs too hard to hate himself too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it! Leave feedback if you want! It's always appreciated


End file.
